herofighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor
' ' Description Taylor appeared to be smart, wise, loyal, and strong, as proven by Yaga sending him on special missions. He sacrified himself for the Sword of Hero, though he is still alive at the present. Taylor typically appeared around Yaga, hinting special teacher-student relationship. : Please add other relationships with other characters! Story : Main Article : Hero Fighter Story Plot Taylor first appeared alongside Master Yaga, fighting Iczzy and his army. Though Taylor is notably powerful, Iczzy was far stronger and defeated him, until the Hero Fighters came to help. Iczzy retreated and the Temple of Hero was safe. After discussing about the Sword of Hero with Yaga and Jenny, he was sent to infiltrate the Phoenix as Yaga was worried about the situation and Leo . In the way to the Phoenix prison, he realized that he was followed by the Hero Fighter, who wanted to help. At first, Taylor didn't want them to get involve, but after a battle with the Hero Fighter, he let them. He and the fighters had a clash with powerful magicians on dragons, where he was victorious. As soon as they arrive in the Phoenix prison, he found out that Leo was controlled by Sinan and fought him. After Sinan and Titto retreated, he, along with the others, disguised themselves as the Phoenixes. Everything was okay until the Big Three came and picked up Leo. With Drew's plan to poison the Big Three succeeded, Taylor and friends managed to obtain the Sword of Hero, but leaving Leo behind and the Big Three chasing. He tricked the Big Three with tree clones but it was later revealed by Heater. Iczzy decided to fight Taylor and let Raye and Heater chase the others. Taylor managed to impress the Iczzy so well, until tricking him with clones of Raye and Heater and he escaped stealthily. After Super Lucas defeated the Big Three, Taylor came with Jason, calming down the others who thought he was dead. Ability Taylor has proven himself to be exceptionally strong, even impressing Iczzy, with his handy magics. He can shoot lasers, clones, and create energy shields. Analysis Is Taylor really cheap? Most people agree. Even who Taylor is, a magician, gives us a hint that his style of fighting will be cheeky. Unlike most of the other characters who mainly fight physically, Taylor uses the help of magic. No wonder it's cheap. What exactly are his moves? He can shoot very long ranged laser that's almost impossible to block without a special move. Moreover, one shot of laser could duplicate into another one that shoots into another direction. Wow, that must be so strong. But cheap. Another one is an energy shield that could block anything, beside few special moves like Jenny 's whirlwind. Taylor could also conjure 3 layers of these powerful shields at once. He's technically impervious at this state. Fortunately at least, these shields fade away after a few second, but it's still dangerous. Taylor also has a healing move which adds quite a great deal of HP to the user. This move's very annoying, but thankfully, it can only be used when his HP is below half. Arguably the most stressing move of Taylor is clones. He can simply create clones that automatically attack the enemies by themselves. Neat and cheap. Oh well, at least it doesn't survive for really long. Out of all the cool moves the heros have, Taylor's is probably the cheapest as it's so powerful but requires very little skills to make use of. Obviously, many players use this character and often wins. But some skilled players avoid using him as they claim Taylor 'nooby'. But in the end it's just the matter of opinion. Trivia *Taylor was universally hated because he's cheap, meaning that he was overpowered and too easy to use without skills, faming him among newbies. Even Marti claimed he is cheap. But, he was toned down in Version 0.7 presumably. *Taylor's soldiers in Battle Mode is really expensive, making him much less powerful in Battle Mode compared to the other character as the Chief. This is seen by many players as a way to balance him in this mode since he is normally overpowered. *Taylor is modelled on Harry Potter. This article is incomplete, please complete and add pictures! Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:Hero Fighter